1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recording and display of video content. More specifically, the present invention relates to recording video content with multiple cameras and simultaneously displaying the video content in a viewing environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a single camera records images and these images are played back through a single screen viewing system such as a projector and screen or a television. This type of entertainment has been around for many years and while the cameras and televisions have drastically improved there has been very little change in the overall viewing experience. In the most common example, people go to the movies or watch television in their living room on a single viewing screen. This type of experience is limiting in what a user can experience and see. Therefore, a camera system and viewing environment are needed which improves upon the entertainment systems currently available.